babyboobustersbackupfandomcom-20200214-history
Dddd
DHINSEN Name Origin: Dhintay (Somali for "dead") and Sen (Japanese for "line"), referencing how I turned in my application JUST before the group closed. I also used Google Translate, so correct me if I'm wrong. In-game, this name means nothing at all. Gender: Male Sex: Female Herd: Serora Breed: Zorse Species: Common Horse Sexuality: Heterosexual Family: Pukidyn (Father, common horse), Chetasia (Mother, common zebra), Tivatrius (Brother, common zorse), Actadas (Sister, common zorse, deceased) Preferences: - Has a sense of humor - Playful - Creative - Not an asshole - And of course, a mare. ~Personality~ Funny: "*eating bread* im bready to die" Dhin lives for entertaining other equines. He strongly believes that those without humor are not actually living. And he doesn't JUST mean that as a joke. His goal is to become one of the most famous comedians in Hireath, but with his corny puns, he probably won't get far. Well, his puns are so bad they're good, so MAYBE his dream could come true? Playful: "...tIP!!!1! YOU'RE IT!!! >:D" This guy never grew up. He's always down to play a game of tag, or pin the tail on the... wait, no. This is Hireath, where everyone is a frickin horsie. That game isn't okay. Well, he's always down to play anything BUT pin the tail on the donkey. This makes him very popular with the foals. And he loves the attention! He adores foals. Immature: "PENIS" Self-explanatory. Insensitive: "Ya broke up with your girlfriend, eh? Hah, if she's as rude as you say, then maybe she deserved it! GAHAHA!" He... TRIES to help when others are feeling down. But sometimes, there are times when informal language is just not the right way to go. Dhinsen isn't heartless, he does care about others, but don't expect him to speak politely at a funeral. "Alya dammit, I fucking miss her so much. I wanna kill those bastards who killed her" is what he'd say on that occasion. He isn't aware that his demeanor can hurt others. He just thinks it's a way to lighten people up when they're sad. Devoted: "Serora are my homies, man. Alya and Cascade are my beautiful god mommas. I fuckin' love everyone. And I'll never leave 'em." Dhin is devoted to his friends, his goddesses, his herd and their allies. Once you earn his trust (which is quite easy to do), he'll love you forever. Even big mistakes don't break his trust. The only way to lose his trust is to do something absolutely horrible, like murder or assault (unless they deserved it). Insecure: "I sound like a dude, I know I'm a dude... but am I really a dude?" Dhin suffers from dysphoria, and is constantly insecure about his body. He hates his legs. He hates his hooves. He hates his flank. He hates every part of him. If he encountered a genie, he'd use his wish to make himself biologically male. (keep in mind that im not trans and i dont know what its like being dysphoric so if i sound ignorant please tell me !!!) HISTORY Dhinsen, born Cassandra, was a healthy little zorse. She was born from a litter of 3, her being the second born. Her mother and father loved their children dearly, and wanted them to grow up strong and healthy. However, that wasn't the case. Actadas had no control over her muscles. She couldn't move an inch. She couldn't even look around. She was completely still. The reason? She was dead. Pukidyn and Chetasia were heartbroken, but they wanted to keep going. They HAD to keep going. For the sake of their 2 surviving foals. As a result of their tragedy, they promised to never talk about Actadas to the children. They nuzzled their healthy kids and kept them warm, tears staining their fuzzy little body. Days flew by like the pegasi in the sky. Cassandra and Tivatrius were unbelievably healthy and fit little zorses, unlike their stillborn sister. They always liked to go exploring, observing every corner of their Seroran home. This would sometimes get them into trouble, but they were happy, and that's all that mattered. They'd frequently roleplay as a knight and a princess. Sometimes they would swap roles. Tiva would be the prince who needed to be rescued and Cassandra was the knight. When Tiva was the knight, he'd call himself "Dhinsen the Great". The name meant nothing, but he just thought it sounded cool. One day, Cassie and Tiva spotted something strange. Their mother talking to an old pegasus who they knew nothing about. Being the outgoing foals they were, they usually loved strangers. But this stallion seemed quite... intimidating. However, scaring the children was not what he came to do. "I have heard that you have children," he boomed with a smile. Chetasia nodded. "Yes, I do." The pegasus tried to remember the names. "Hmmm... so your children are... Tivatrius, Cassandra and... Actadas?" he mumbled. Tears flowed down Chetasia's cheeks. "I... I'm afraid Actadas is under Alya's wing now." She and the stallion were both very upset, but all that Cassie and Tiva could feel was shock. "Mama?" Cassandra trotted over to her mother, with Tivatrius following behind her with wide eyes. "Who is Octopus?" Chetasia shut her eyes and whimpered slightly. "Oh... she's my friend. She's, uhm... very sick." Chetasia wasn't ready to tell her children about death. She never would be ready. Pukidyn wasn't ready either, since he had been through a lot in his life, including the deaths of many of his loved ones. As Cassandra grew up, he felt less and less like a girl. It was a strange feeling. When strangers and friends called him a girl, he felt uncomfortable. When his parents and brother called him a girl, he just felt amused. Either way, he KNEW he wasn't a girl. At the age of 12, he finally came out. Of course, this is Serora. Everyone he knew accepted him. He felt like he could be himself again. Although not completely satisfied with his body, he was extremely glad that he transitioned, and even happier that others supported him. He named himself Dhinsen, after the knight that Tiva played when he was little. Tiva was honored. "Hey, Cass- wait, Dhinny! Do you wanna play that game we played when we were smaller?" asked Tiva with bright eyes. Dhinsen perked his ears up. "Sure! Now that I'm Dhinsen, who will YOU be?" Tiva took a while to think. "Hmm... oh! How about Sedonia?! Sedonia from Sedo! Get it?" He and Dhinsen chuckled in unison and ran over to a patch of rocks to play the game. Such a happy moment, yet Chetasia and Pukidyn still hadn't taught their children how to deal with death. They were aware that all horses die at some point (except for the gods, of course), but unfortunately they were still naive. But it doesn't matter... right?